Double
Double is the Short Story that inspired the The Double Saga Epic Series by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Double “Ahhhhhh!” The pain was worse than anything else that he was sure anyone had ever felt in their life. This was worse than death. He heard nothing from the other. An axis of power enveloped their two bodies, and then, there was nothing, nothing but two eyes, and a figure rising. The power axis shattered, leveling the street and every structure nearby. The crimson eyes set their sights, and a hand was thrown out. “Goodbye.” One year later... Doppel Nui, a small island in the southeast of the Matoran Universe. Filled with majestic structures, majestic landscaping, and, an odd law. No Toa. Doppel Nui was only inhabited by Matoran, naturally. They were artists, sculptors, scholars. They were only working to increase the beauty of their island home. Toa were banned from the island, because, more often than naught, they brought only destruction. They were to bring safety, but, in that battle, they usually brought destruction. That was the problem with Toa, and that’s why they were barred. Rahi, however, still occasionally appeared, as did the occasional Dark Hunter, but, other than that, there were no problems. Dark Hunters would get out of the way soon enough with minimal damage. And Rahi, they were dealt with by Matoran soldiers. Matoran soldiers may not have been the best, but they had weaponry to try to at least discourage the Rahi from returning. It helped fairly often, with minimal damage. Less than Toa brought. “Another brilliant piece!” A Matoran of Stone exclaimed, “Superb! I can’t believe a Ta-Matoran is this good! So much better than me.” The Ta-Matoran nodded, “It’s been a pleasure working for you once again.” He said, “Your vision is excellent, as always. I’m still pleased that my skills can match your vision.” The Po-Matoran nodded and picked up the new sculpture. He nodded to the Ta-Matoran, “Everyone will be jealous of me again! Once more, I own a sculpture by Recht!” The Matoran named Recht nodded, “Glad I could be of help.” He wrung his hands on a cloth, brushing off the dust from the sculpture, “Have fun with that sculpture. Have fun showing off.” The Po-Matoran nodded, “I will!” He rushed off, leaving the Ta-Matoran behind. Recht sighed and walked away. He walked back into the building. Outside on the sign, it read, ''“Recht Sculpting: The Sculpture of Fire!”''. As a Ta-Matoran, Recht wasn’t expected to be a good sculptor, yet, he was the best on Doppel Nui, somehow. Recht looked around, and then, walked towards his desk. He reached under it, taking grip of something. He pulled out a small key, and walked towards the other side of the office. He stopped and looked back. He heard someone knocking, and quickly dropped the key, and kicked it under a fern couch. He walked over, “How may I help you?” The Matoran, a Ga-Matoran, wearing a robe, walked closer. She drew out a small item, a badge. “Detective Gahla!” Recht announced. He walked over, “Can I do something for you?” Detectives were a big part of life on Doppel Nui. They managed to keep the peace, they managed to track down from the simplest of clues, and then, solve any crimes that could have sprung up. They kept the peace, better than any of the Matoran had ever seen Toa do. Gahla looked around, “Yes, actually, Recht.” She looked him in the eyes, “You’re under arrest.” “What?” He shouted. He took a step back on impulse, shocked beyond belief that he would be arrested. She drew a tablet from her robe. She held it out, “Look.” He looked at the rendition of a dead Matoran. The wound was mortal, and, had an odd shape. “We matched the wound with one of your sculptures.” She told him, “But, when we looked for the owner, we only found one thing.” “And what’s that?” Recht asked. “The sculpture is heavily desired.” She answered, “We thought that was why he was murdered. However, upon further investigation, we learned that the sculpture wasn’t owned by anyone, other than you.” She pointed at him, “One that you wouldn’t sell. You’re under arrest.” “What?” Recht shouted, “Come on! Why would I murder anyone? Especially with one of my sculptures?” Gahla walked over, “That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Now, come easily and I won’t resort to force.” Recht shook his head, muttering to himself. He looked at the Ga-Matoran, “Fine.” He sat in a small, stone room, looking around. Gahla took a seat in front of him, and showed him the image again. “I’ve never seen him.” Recht told her. “A Fe-Matoran named Kornek. Are you sure you’ve never met him?” “I’m sure.” Recht answered firmly. “Do you even have proof yet that it’s my sculpture that matches the wound?” She rose, “Actually, I was about to head over.” She pointed at him, “You’ll be watched. Don’t leave the room, or we will resort to force. I’ll fetch the sculpture from your residence, and look at the wounds. If it matches, you’re in trouble. If not, you’ll be free to go.” “Fine.” Recht replied, “Go ahead. I’m confident you’ll find nothing.” Gahla looked to her partner, “Find it?” The Onu-Matoran ducked down, and pulled something out from a small shelf. He held it up, “Oh yeah! I found it all right.” “Good.” Gahla replied, still looking around for anything suspicious, “Take it to the prison. Have it checked against the corpse, and then, take the evidence and let’s see if Recht is innocent, or guilty.” Her partner nodded, and walked out with the evidence. She continued to look around, not really expecting to find anything, yet, at the same time, expecting to. She brushed her hand against a wall, feeling something odd. She looked closer, seeing the stone was fake. It was a thin layer. She brushed at it with her armored finger, slowly uncovering what was behind it. It was a symbol. Recht’s trademark. It was like a cross, but had the two sidebars sticking up at the end. The top bar had another on it going right, meanwhile the bottom was going left at the end. There was something wrong with it. A large gash was through it, as if someone wanted to get their point across. “Maybe... he was set up.” She muttered. She turned around, looking across the room. She saw the same mark across, on the opposite wall, but this one was smaller. She strode over to it, and looked closer. It was indented into the wall. The indent was fairly small, but still... She leaned on the couch, and heard something move when it creaked. She crouched down, and looked under it, seeing a key. She reached for it, and took hold of it. It had been lying against a leg, and when she leaned on it, it moved. She took it up, and looked at the end. It was the same symbol, and the same size. She looked at the wall, but shook her head. The indent was too small... but still... She pressed it in, and heard the wall slide. She turned it, and then, heard a bolt being unlocked. She looked to Recht’s desk, and walked over. She saw a small patch open in it of the same symbol. She put the key in, and then, turned around. Recht was careful. She liked that, for she had respected Recht. But, if he was a criminal... he was a mastermind, to have set this up. This ingenious system. She walked over, and felt the wall. It was sliding down, opening a new path. A staircase, down under the building. She looked back, but of course, her partner was gone. She sighed, and drew a dagger. She walked down the spiral staircase, looking around the marble walls. Down ahead, there was light. Lightstones already lined the walls, but, they provided scarce light. Down there, there was more, however. She walked into the room. It was large, had a few catwalks, a few tables, desks, and, stone, wood, and any other materials that anyone working would possibly want. “Don’t bother me.” A figure complained. She heard chipping going on, and looked to a Le-Matoran, working diligently on a slab of stone. Sitting beside him were a few sculptures. “I’m not Recht.” She said, expecting the figure to assume she was the Ta-Matoran. “I know. I’m Recht, remember?” The Le-Matoran asked. He stopped for a moment, “Wait...” He looked up, and was startled, nearly falling off his seat, “Who are you?” “Who are you, is a better question.” Gahla replied, showing the knife and badge, “I’m Gahla, a detective. Now, I need you to answer a few questions. Recht is in for questioning involving a murder.” The Le-Matoran shook his head, “No. I’m right here. I’m not being questioned.” “What?” She questioned, confused beyond belief. “I’m Recht.” He said. “I’m the famous sculptor.” He pointed up, “Oh! You’re talking about him. No, he’s just cover. I’m an isolated genius, you could say. I just sit and sculpt; he handles things, and is my public face.” “So, let me get this straight.” She said, “You’re Recht, he’s not, right?” Recht nodded, “Yeah.” He stood up. He wore a pouch at his waist, identical to one that was sitting next to “Recht’s” desk. “What are you doing?” She demanded, “Sit!” He shook his head. He was a very uncharacteristic Le-Matoran, she realized. “Something’s wrong.” He said, looking up, “I have to go. And you have to free him.” “Why?” She demanded. “He didn’t murder anyone.” He walked upstairs, ignoring her calls. She ran after him, grabbing him around the throat, and smashing him into a wall. She pressed the dagger against him. “I’m putting you under arrest!” She shouted. “If you do, more people will die.” He said, pushing her away from him. He continued upstairs, into the proper lighting. She was shocked. No one had pushed her before. She was respected as a detective. She angrily rushed after him, but he was at the door to the outside, holding the identical pouch. “Now, spring my friend, and I’ll show you the real killer.” Recht said, walking out. She ran out, but couldn’t locate him. She looked behind her, and saw her partner coming. “Gahla!” He panted, having run a long way, “It’s not a match.” Gahla remembered the sculpture, covered in dust. Of course it wasn’t a match. It hadn’t been moved in a long time, that was obvious. For some reason, she wanted to believe Recht. “We have the wrong man.” She said. “Recht” was released into the streets, but followed closely by Gahla. He hadn’t received explanation, but was simply released. “Why are you following?” He questioned. “The real Recht said you didn’t kill him. He said that if I wanted to see the real killer, to find him, and free you.” “What are you talking abou-” “I know you’re not Recht,” she said. She looked up ahead, and pointed at the Le-Matoran, “He is.” “Recht” cursed. He walked over to the real Recht, “Well?” The Le-Matoran nodded, “Found him.” The Ta-Matoran looked to Gahla, “Stand back.” “Why?” she demanded. Walking down the street was a large figure. He was a bit larger than the average Toa. He had a wickedly curved stinger weapon on his right arm. The murder weapon. He was covered in black armor, full of scars, and had a missing eye. He carried no other weapons, and was only average in stature. How he was a Dark Hunter was a mystery. “Who are you three?” he demanded, “More people getting in the way of my mission, more I have to kill?” “We’re here to stop you,” the Ta-Matoran spoke. He took the pouch, and drew a stone from it, as did Recht. It was about a quarter bio tall, each was just a quarter of that wide, and ragged. Recht stood on the right side and “Recht” on the left, each facing the stone at the other one. “What is this?” The Dark Hunter demanded. An axis of energy encircled the two Matoran. It spanned out around them, and covered them in its' power. In a flash of light, and a scream of pain from “Recht”, there was nothing but shadows as the energy departed. Walking out of the axis, however, was a new figure. A single figure. A Toa. His right side was green, his left was red. His mask was unknown. “Well?” The Toa asked in the voices of both Matoran, “Ready?” The Dark Hunter rushed him. He sidestepped and slammed a knee into the Hunter. As he stumbled back, the Toa span around, getting behind. He hammered him with a kick, sending him onto his face. He span around, and kicked the Hunter’s face, taking him up again. He quickly boxed the Dark Hunter with a few rapid punches in the chest, and then, followed up with a spinning elbow to the face, taking him back. “Time to end this.” The Toa sighed. He leapt up, becoming engulfed in flames and a cyclone. The Toa began to spin, and then, came spiraling down in a flaming cyclone at the Dark Hunter. The Hunter looked up and shouted. The attack collided, sending the Hunter stumbling back. The Toa span away from him, facing Gahla. “Checkmate.” He said in both voices, and then, snapped his right fingers. The Dark Hunter fell, erupting into flames from the fire half of the Toa. He was dead. Gahla rushed over to them as an axis returned, splitting the two Matoran. She was speechless. “Recht” slapped her shoulder, “Cover by saying a fire-based Rahi did it to him. ''‘The Shadowed One’'' should believe that. He wasn’t very strong, after all.” As the two walked away, she span towards them, and shouted, “Who are you?” The Ta-Matoran sighed, “I’m Linke. And the two of us... we’re just two Matoran.” And with that, Linke and Recht walked away from her, and from the Dark Hunter’s burnt corpse. Characters *Linke *Gahla *Recht *Kornek (Mentioned Only) *Derr (Not Mentioned By Name) *[[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] (Mentioned Only) Trivia *This story was inspired by the television shows ''"Castle", "White Collar", and "Kamen Rider W" in terms of its' crime and unity motifs. External Links *Double Category:Short Stories Category:Koji